Mission T3a: Satellite Uplink
X-Wing Miniatures Mission T3a: Satellite Uplink is the fourth mission of the campaign The Point of No Return, and is from the Tantive IV Expansion Pack. Plot Summary Having survived yet another Imperial entanglement, the captain of the CR90 vows to thwart the Empire in whatever way he can. Volunteering his services, he must stay near a satellite cluster in order to intercept an Imperial transmission of the utmost importance. Mission Setup Rebel: CR90, Wedge Antilles with Proton Torpedoes and R2 Astromech, 100 squad points; the Rebel player cannot field any other unique Ship or Upgrade cards. Imperial: Maarek Stele with Cluster Missiles and Marksmanship, 4 Black Squadron Pilots, 100 squad points; the Imperial player may use squad points to equip these Black Squadron Pilots with Upgrade cards (this is an exception to the normal campaign rules). The play area is 3' by 4'. The Rebel player places the CR90 within Range 3 of the Rebel edge and approximately equidistant from both neutral edges. He must place the CR90 so that it is parallel to the Rebel edge. Then, the Rebel player places five satellite tokens in the play area. He must place one satellite token within each range section (Range 1-5) from the Rebel edge. That is, he must place one satellite token within Range 1, one within Range 2, one within Range 3, and so on. He cannot place a satellite token within Range 1-2 of another satellite token or overlapping the CR90. Then, he places his remaining ships within Range 1-5 of the Rebel edge. Then, the Imperial player places his ships within Range 1-2 of the Imperial edge. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules * Satellites: Satellites are treated as obstacles that can be attacked, target-locked, damaged, destroyed, and have shields as if they were Rebel ships. Each satellite has a hull value of "2" and an agility value of "1". For each damage or critical damage a satellite suffers, remove one shield token. If the satellite had no shield token to remove, place one damage token near that satellite instead. When there are two or more damage tokens near a satellite, it is destroyed. * Destructive Feedback: When a satellite is destroyed, remove the satellite and its damage tokens from the play area. Then, the Imperial player deals one faceup Damage card to either the fore or aft section of the CR90. * Protect the Satellites: When the CR90 performs a recover action, it may either recover its own shields or assign shield tokens to one or more satellites. With this action, the Rebel player may recover the CR90's shields, assign shields to satellites, or any combination of these two (up to the number of energy tokens removed). A satellite cannot have more than two shields at any time. * Reinforce the Satellites: When the CR90 performs a reinforce action, the Rebel player may assign the reinforce token to a satellite instead of to a section of the CR90. * Uploading Data: During the Planning phase, the Rebel player does not assign a maneuver dial to the CR90. During the Activation phase, the CR90 still activates, but it does not execute a maneuver. Instead, during the "Gain Energy" step, it gains energy equal to the number of satellites remaining in the play area. Mission Objectives Rebel: Destroy all Imperial ships. Imperial: Destroy the CR90 or destroy all satellites. Category:Missions